


Uscita a tre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo, Xanxus e loro figlio Sebastiano in giro per la spesa.Scritta per l’iniziativa di WW.Prompt fan-art: https://tinyurl.com/sfzr9sp
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Futuro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130966





	Uscita a tre

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: https://pikosy.com/media/359232507777611445

Uscita a tre

Squalo teneva un sacchetto di carta della spesa tra le braccia, al cui interno c’erano frutta, verdura e due baguette. Camminava dietro Xanxus, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Boss, come sta il piccolo?” domandò.

Xanxus si voltò, la luce si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole.

“ _Umphf._ Bene, tranquillo”.

Teneva proprio figlio nel un marsupio, il bambino dimenava i piedini. Succhiava un ciucciotto azzurro e guardava con i grandi occhioni la madre.

Squalo si piegò in avanti e gli sorrise.

“ _Voooi_ , ora andiamo a casa, va bene?” domandò.

Il figlio gorgogliò.

“Sarà meglio. Non voglio lasciare Lussuria da solo ancora a lungo” disse Xanxus.

[110].


End file.
